1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a communication terminal charger, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having an aromatic function capable of injecting an aromatic agent into the mobile communication terminal with an absorbent material, and a communication terminal charger having an aromatic charge function and a terminal charge function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in distribution of mobile phones, many more people are carrying mobile phones with them and using the mobile phones frequently.
However, talking on the mobile phones for an extended period of time may cause users headaches or other head troubles due to electronic waves emitted from antennas.
In order to solve these problems, a cellular phone with an LCD cover material having as a function the emission of an incense (Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-363294) and a keypad button for exhalation of fragrance in a phone (Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2004-7070) have been proposed.
However, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-363294 always emits a fragrance, and the aromatic agent is readily exhausted.
In order to solve the problems, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2006-0062118 discloses a mobile phone including a mobile phone body, a mobile phone battery coupled to the mobile phone body, and a fragrance member, attached to the mobile phone body or the mobile phone battery, emitting a fragrance, wherein the fragrance member emits fragrance by the heat generated from the mobile phone body or the mobile phone battery.
The fragrance member of the mobile phone is installed at one surface of the battery and emits a fragrance at a predetermined temperature using the heat from the battery. In this case, however, when the fragrance material in the fragrance member is exhausted, another fragrance member should be used or a battery cover should be separated from the mobile phone body in order to supplement a new fragrance material into the fragrance member.
In addition, a mobile phone employing a new technology has been developed, which includes a plurality of fragrance storage parts installed at a mobile phone body, each emitting a fragrance when certain conditions are satisfied, and a circuit part provided in a substrate of the mobile phone body to drive the fragrance storage parts, wherein the circuit part controls opening of the fragrance storage parts to emit fragrance when the certain conditions, for example, arrival of a message or a telephone call, are satisfied.
However, in the above technology, in order to inject perfume when the certain conditions are satisfied, the mobile phone must include the additional circuit part.
In addition, the mobile phone must additionally include the fragrance storage parts for storing various perfumes, thus causing an increase in size of the mobile phone.